Talking Tom and Friends Wiki
Welcome to the Talking Tom and Friends Wiki! TTAFHallows2019.jpg|Happy Halloween!|link=Mystery Crate Empire|linktext=Halloween has taken over the wiki! Check out the latest Halloween special! Talking Tom and friends season 4.png|Talking Tom and Friends|link=Talking Tom and Friends|linktext=Season 4 is back with crazy new adventures! Quality gang.png|The Friends|link=Category:Characters|linktext=Get to learn about your favourite characters! MYSTERYcRATEEE.png|New Episode|link=Mystery Crate Empire|linktext=Check out the latest episode of Talking Tom and Friends! About Talking Tom and Friends is an animated web series by Outfit7 Limited, based on the media franchise of the same name. The show was produced by the Austrian animation-studio 'arx anima' during the first three seasons. In Season 4 onwards it is produced by the animation studio People Moving Pixels. It was released on YouTube on 30 April 2015. Turner Broadcasting System Europe have acquired the UK television rights to Talking Tom and Friends, and the show premiered on Boomerang UK on September 5, 2016, and on POP UK in April 2018. The second season aired on 15 June 2017 and the third season aired on 10 May 2018. As of May 2019, the show is currently in its fourth season. Premise The series follows Talking Tom and his friends' everyday lives. Tom and Ben develop mobile apps and other inventions that they try to show off to the world. Characters * Tom (voiced by Colin Hanks), a grey tabby cat. He develops apps with Ben and prefers to be on the business side of things. Hanks describes Talking Tom as mischievous, charismatic, energetic and tries to make things; the leader of his gang who likes to have fun. * Ben (voiced by James Adomian), a brown dog and Tom's best friend. He likes to invent things and work on apps, focusing on its technical aspects such as computer programming. Adomian describes Talking Ben as the brains of the group, very serious,yet freaks out a lot. * Angela (voiced by Lisa Schwartz), a white cat who is Tom's girlfriend. She aspires to be a singer. Schwartz describes her as "super fun and girly", and slightly shy, other times outgoing. This was Schwartz's first major voice role, and she got to sing a lot. Even though she's not a singer. * Ginger (voiced by Maria Bamford) a young orange-and-white cat and Tom's neighbour. In season one, he said he is from the second richest family in the town. Bamford likes when the voice cast is all in the room together for recording. * Hank (voiced by Tom Kenny), a white dog with a blue spot around his left eye and blue paws. He is Tom's roommate and best friend. He enjoys television sitcoms, often making references to them as they apply to their lives. Kenny describes Hank as his sweet spot of doing nice and stupid characters. * Becca (voiced by Maria Bamford), a black rabbit with purple hair. She is Angela's biggest fan. She doesn't do very well when not singing. Bamford likes when the voice cast is all in the room together for recording. Reception Talking Tom and Friends won Best Animated Series at the 2016 Cablefax Awards. This announcement greenlit Season 2 of the series, to premiere on 15 June 2017. Wiki Family * Talking Tom and Friends Wiki * Talking Tom Games Wiki (Owned by TomTalker) * Talking Tom and Friends Fanon Wiki (Owned by TalkingOddlySpooky) Category:Browse